


roses are so cliche (but they fit you so well)

by Ziril



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziril/pseuds/Ziril
Summary: How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?Well that was a new one.





	roses are so cliche (but they fit you so well)

Gardenias for luck and Solidagos for success.  
Abe-san was gonna love these.

Kiriya didn't quite know when his passing botany hobby started to become a serious interest. What was just a way to pass time somehow turned into him opening a little shop a few blocks from his childhood home. It was enjoyable work. The smell of flowers mixing and their vibrant colours always managing to brighten his day. The customers were friendly and polite besides the one or two over demanding brides which he could live with.

What he really loved was how he could send little messages with flowers. A pictures says a thousand words and flowers says so much more. For instance the bouquet he was working on now. A congratulations from Abe-san, a hearty grocer who talks a mile a minute, to his daughter graduating from university. 

Hmm maybe he should find a way to fit in some  
Azaleas…

Well he could talk to Abe-san about that later. Kiriya stretched his arms, grabbed his slight-ish cold coffee and sunk on his seat behind the counter. It was a quiet day at the shop, no big weddings or holidays to prepare for and with Abe-san’s bouquet nearly done and no haggard husbands who forgotten anniversaries in sight he could just sit back and rel-  
Kiriya jumped in his seat as a hand slammed against the counter.

"How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

Well that was a new one.

Kiriya slowly pulled his mug towards himself and gave the newcomer a once-over. Tall lanky kid, hair in between the area of 'didn't have time to comb it' and 'I don't give a fuck', bags under dark brown eyes that screamed 2-3 weeks of sleepless nights, mouth twisted in a scowl, package all tied up with the most neon pink shirt he’s ever seen.

"I feel like I should ask why you need to know?" He carefully put his mug down voice tinted with just a bit of uncertainty.

The guy slumped his shoulders and dragged a hand down his face.  
"I'm sorry it's just-my colleague's a jerk and I-I'm sorry this is stupid I should leave." He made a move to turn around but Kiriya stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

Huh. Now that he’s taking a closer look at him  
the guy’s actually kind cute. You know just ignore the whole dead man walking thing he had going on.

"Woah. Woah. Hold up there pal you still haven't told me why you need the bouquet of hatred."  
Kiriya pushed his seat under the counter and motioned for him to sit down. Kid sat with little protest and sighed again. 

“I’m an intern at Seito University Hospital,” Ah Doctor. Explained the whole walking dead aesthetic. “And my attending is an ass. ‘Everyone is beneath me, none of you can understand my genius’ kind of ass. He was really rude to one of our patients today but since he performed this ridiculous surgery last week everyone ignored it and just called him a genius even though he _keeps ignoring common courtesy and bedside manner.” ___  


Kiriya winced a bit as the guy nearly missed breaking his mug sweeping an arm up in frustration. And by ‘nearly’ Kiriya means he spilt some coffee, noticed and then fumbled trying to hold down the mug spilling some more in the process. He'd be more irritated if sleepy guy didn't look so adorably resigned and sorry.

“I wanted a way to subtly tell him ‘You’re still an asshole’ I guess?” He murmured. 

Kiriya hummed and put the mug away. “ And what better way than through floral arrangements?” The kid cracked a grin at his remark. 

"Listen, how about you wait here while I get your flowers?” A ‘Fuck You’ bouquet. Now that sounded fun. 

Kiriya walked over to the unarranged flowers, basking in the mixture of scents, before quickly going to work. 

He carefully looked over each stem, running over his knowledge of flowers in his head. Stupidity, hatred, disappointment….that’ll do. He walked back to the the counter flowers in hand where the intern was waiting for him with an eager gaze. 

“Now we don’t actually have flowers that mean ‘fuck you’ exactly, not unless you want something poisonous,” Kiriya smirked at the other man's choked laugh. "but I did find some lovely substitutes. Geraniums for stupidity, yellow carnations meaning ‘you have disappointed me’, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, orange lilies for hatred and viola! One beautiful way to say up yours jackass.” 

His new friend looked at the flowers with wide eyes full of awe and fascination that did amazing things to Kiriya's ego. 

“They’re perfect!” He exclaimed, delicately touching the leaf of a carnation. “Thank you so much! Ah..” 

“Kiriya. Kujou Kiriya.” He held out his hand and the younger man shook it. 

“Houjou Emu. This looks beautiful Kiriya-san.” 

That was a normal thing people said to him when looking at his arrangements (he’s damn good at his job if he says so himself) but for some reason he felt a larger surge of pride than usual swell up his chest. 

“Well it is my job.” Kiriya coughed into his hand hiding his grin. 

“Thank you really.” Emu looked at him with those big brown eyes and ooooh crap he likes this one. 

“No problem Emu.” He rung up the cash register. ”That’ll be 25.30.” 

After Emu payed Kiriya casually leaned against the counter, proping his head with his hand. 

“You know this is the first time I ever made a bouqet like this. I’d love to hear about Mr. Asshole attending’s reaction.” 

Emu grinned. “I’ll be sure to tell you if I can.” 

“Great. What’re you doing Thursday?” 

“Ah. Not much?” 

“Fantastic. My lunch break’s at 5. Come here at 4:30 ish." He gave the Emu a shamelessly flirty grin.

__

“O..okay?” 

“Great! Here’s your bouquet, see you then!” He may have winked. May have. 

Emu blinked and then giggled. 

“See you then Kiriya-san.” 

* * *

They indeed have lunch Thursday. And Friday. And dinner on Tuesday a movie at his place on Saturday.  
6 months somehow flew by with Emu moving in during the process. Not that he was complaining. 

“Kiriya I’m home!” 

“Weeeelcome back sweetheart.” He sing-songed wrapping his arms on his now an-actual-doctor boyfriend's back.  


Emu laughed at his antics. “Careful, careful I have something for you.” 

“A gift? For me? You shouldn't have.” Pressing a kiss on Emu’s cheek he looked to see..a bouquet? 

He unwrapped his arms and took the flowers. "Emu I appreciate the gesture but I own a flower shop.” 

“It’s not from me it’s from Hiiro.”

Dr. Hiiro Kagami was the recipient of the infamous ‘Fuck You’ bouquet. Kiriya’s met the guy about 4 times and can indeed confirm that he is an ass.

He raised an eyebrow. “Broody McCake boy got us a gift?” Sure he and Emu were on somewhat friendlier terms now but still. Kagami sending them a gift out of the goodness of his heart sounded..wrong.

Emu shrugged. “He said you would like it?”

He gave the bouquet in his hand a closer look and snorted. “Huh son of a gun. The genius actually has a sense of humour.”

Now Emu’s eyebrow was raised. “...Are you gonna tell me what they mean?”

“Hmmmm. Nah.” He tossed the flowers to their coffee table and tackled Emu to the couch. Explanations can wait he needs to the more important thing here. Cuddling and smothering his too cute to be human boyfriend with kisses.

“Heey Kiriya.” Emu was laughing again and he stopped his attack to look at those big brown eyes.

Yup. Explanations could wait for a long, _long _while.__

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious Hiiro gave them squash/pumpkin flowers which the internet tells me means crudeness.


End file.
